


Pearls of domestic bliss

by ANobleGirlReturns



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Angst, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Every family has its own problems, F/M, Family, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I would change Jessica/Martin to Martin/Jessica, Jessica is a complicated domineering woman, Martin Whitly hates fancy stuff, Martin is NOT a selfish narcissistic bastard, Oh i've done it!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's a big difference, bear with it, drabble challenge of sorts, precanon and canon, the Whitlys are a happy family, the Whitlys family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleGirlReturns/pseuds/ANobleGirlReturns
Summary: That's a compilation of 200 words drabbles about the Whitlys family (both precanon and canon).I'll use my own one-worded prompts list, but feel free to send your requests.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly, Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly, Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly, Martin Whitly/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Sick

"I still think that you've gotten sick just to avoid going to the party with me," Jessica turns away from the mirror having checked her make-up for the last time.

She looks absolutely stunning in her beautiful dress.

"Sure," Martin replies hoarsely from under the weight of warm covers, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Jessica's lips curl up in a soft smile as she looks at her sick husband, sprawled in the middle of their bed. She sits down on the edge of the bed, careful not to ruin the dress.

"You sure you don't need anything?" she asks, placing a hand on his forehead and, then, cheek, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Her hands are cold - as always - but now it feels good against his burning skin, so Martin leans into the touch.

"Just rest."

"Alright," she takes her hand away when he's just starting to enjoy the contact, prompting a small noise of protest from him, "I'll be going, then."

She stands up.

Martin briefly contemplates asking her to stay with him instead of going to the party but knows too well that she would never do that. So he just smiles.

"Have fun there, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to combine my recent love for this tv-series and my desire to improve my writing skills. And I ended up setting up a challenge for myself. 
> 
> I'll be writing 200 words drabbles about the Whitlys family based off one-worded prompts from my list. 
> 
> You are very welcome to send in one-worded prompts for me, too!
> 
> Also, yes, no offence, but I don't really understand why so many people see Martin as a selfish narcissistic bastard. He is not. A narcissist would never love and care about his family, would never be submissive to his wife and would never live according to her dreams.


	2. Radiance

Martin Whitly hates parties in high society.

He would rather stay at home, working or spending some quality time with their children, who are forced to stay with a babysitter while elder Whitlys are away.

He doesn't feel comfortable in his tux, though it fits him perfectly.

He doesn't like the champagne in his glass, though it's really expensive.

He doesn't want to chat about anything and nothing at the same time with guests, half of which he doesn't even know. 

Martin Whitly watches his wife. 

She's talking nonchalantly with her upper-class friends, a smile on her face. Martin doesn't always listen to what she's talking about - some upper-class rumours - but he enjoys watching her. 

She looks absolutely stunning in her dress, hair up in a complicated hairdo or falling down her neck.

She seems to be as radiant and content as ever, in her natural context. 

She still pays attention to him, hanging on his arm almost at all times, her smile softening ever so slightly whenever she sees his lips curled up in a small smile.

Martin Whitly hates parties in high society... 

...but he is ready to tolerate them as long as Jessica is happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I was a bit harsh in the notes of the first chapter. That's just really my opinion, but I do think that Martin is not a selfish narcissistic bastard. And I do think that Jessica is a complicated domineering woman. 
> 
> Also, please, tell me what you think! That would really help me)


	3. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CatLea for being the first one to comment this work!
> 
> Also, I don't know why AO3 counts words in my drabbles this way... The program I use for writing counts them as 200-words-long.
> 
> Anyway, here's another one - perfect morning in the Whitlys family soon after having an addition)

Daylight floods the room as Jessica leans against the doorway, watching her family.

Her husband, who sits on the edge of their bed, holding their small baby girl in his arms and smiling down at her lovingly.

Malcolm, their 6-year-old, who sits by his father's side, in his favourite dinosaur pyjamas, looking with wide eyes at his little sister.

He looks at her for a while before asking quietly, voice faltering slightly, "Can I hold her?"

Martin exchanges glances with Jessica, she nods.

"Of course, you can," she replies, smiling softly.

And Malcolm is practically bouncing with nervous energy, now that he received permission.

Martin asks him to sit still and carefully places the small bundle in his son's arms, instructing him how to hold her correctly.

Little Ainsley looks up at her brother with her big brown eyes and keeps silent for a moment before reaching her small hand up, cooing.

Malcolm's face breaks in a smile as he looks up at his father as if waiting for his reaction.

Martin gives him the same loving smile and ruffles his brown hair.

"You're a big brother now, Malcolm."

Malcolm nods seriously, showing that he understands.

The morning is perfect.


	4. Dream

"I still love you, you know..."

Velvet whisper in the dark.

Bedsheets are cold underneath her as opposed to the heat that radiates off the body above her.

They are lying naked in their bed - _her_ bed - and Martin hovers over her, hands on either side of her head.

Jessica winces from his words as if he slapped her.

"Don't say that..." she says in what is supposed to be threatening tone, but comes out weak.

And she hates it.

She hates how weak she sounds. She hates how hot she feels. She hates that, for once, Martin has an upper hand in a situation.

"Oh, but that's true," he chuckles and leans down, kissing her neck.

"My love..."

Another kiss, lower this time.

"My darling..."

Another kiss, lower, on her collarbone now.

"My Jess..."

And as much as she wants to push him away, to order him to stop...

She can't.

After all, Martin was always better than any partner she's ever had, knowing exactly how to please her.

As he moves lower, Jessica closes her eyes...

...and when she opens them, light shines through the parted curtains and she's alone in the bedroom.

Those _damned_ dreams.


	5. Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand....  
That's the second drabble of the day! Whoo!
> 
> I just don't seem to be able to resist - the characters and prompts are so delicious, they are so easy to work with)
> 
> Also, for this prompt - conviction - I used both definitions because they both seemed to fit perfectly.
> 
> Enjoy!

Martin Whitly is a **monster**.

That's how reporters call him.

They don't feel the need to dig deeper, find out why he's done what he's done.

The label is put. People buy it.

They don't need anything else.

Martin Whitly is a **monster**.

That's what everyone is talking about.

They don't think much about it, though.

"Monster", that's easy.

That's easy to assume that he's just that and don't try to understand that he's so much _more_ than that, a complicated man with complicated problems.

People don't just go and kill other people. There's always a reason. One, two, three. Many reasons, predispositions, problems.

But that's too complicated.

No, a monster is a monster, and that's all they need to know.

Martin Whitly is a **monster**.

That's what Jessica Whitly makes her children believe in, working relentlessly to cut away all other thoughts, feelings, dreams.

Because that's true.

He is a monster that ruined her perfect life, her dream.

And that's why she breathes a sigh of relief when the verdict is announced.

Because she's finally free of this nightmare, of their little secret.

Though, there's a bitterness to it - she will never be free while Martin is alive.


	6. Attempt

_"Malcolm, listen to me. I want you to remember something, okay?"_

Jessica watched in horror and disgust as Martin - already in handcuffs - talked urgently to Malcolm, kneeling in front of him.

Malcolm didn't seem to pay attention to his father's words, looking somewhere behind his back - probably, on cops, who went in and out of their house freely.

Lack of his son's attention prompted Martin to talk even more urgently as he knew that he didn't have much time, but needed to tell Malcolm that he would always love him, would always be his father, no matter what.

_"Malcolm. I love you... And I will always love you."_

Jessica couldn't believe her ears.

That **monster** ruined their lives, their perfect lives.

Took everything she held so dear and shattered it into pieces.

And he still **dared** to try and take the only thing she was left, her children?!

As if to make it worse, Ainsley - who was sitting on her mother's arms quietly - reached her hands out towards her father.

"Daddy..."

That was the final straw.

_"Just get him out of here."_

Quick phrase and she turns around, not sparing the monster a second glance.


End file.
